No Point
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: Jose's leaving prison, and Io reflects on his feelings for the older male. Based off Jose's ending on Enzai. Very minor spoilers. Please R


**Hello! Yes, another Enzai fanfiction ;) It's only my second though ): And once again based around Jose and Io xD Well, kinda. This ones more around Io... I'm getting off track.**

**Anyway, I got severely inspired to write this just a little while ago. Reason? I just got Jose's ending (finally! :D He's so cute when he confesses his love x3 But you also see a lot more of his abuse on Io...) And when he was saying goodbye, it didn't show him saying goodbye to Io (why would it? I mean, the poor boy was practically his slave for, oh I don't know, over three years, but there's no way he deserves a quick shown goodbye -.-) So, yeah. I don't actually know if Jose said goodbye to Io considering, as I was just bitching about, it doesn't show him saying goodbye to anyone but Guys. **

**So, anyway, I'm getting off track again. I was inspired to write this because I absolutely _adore_ Jose x Io, and I found it kind of sad that Jose possibly didn't say goodbye to him (And I love writing angst ;P) So, yes, thus this was created. Yes, Io suffers unrequited love in this (*sob*) Yes, it's a little angsty.**

**_And yes, it's written in first person. So please forgive me if I failed, as I rarely write in first person._**

**Also, for those who haven't figured it out, it's in Io's POV ^^**

**Okay, enough of my talking, you're probably getting annoyed now. ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, and I don't own Enzai: Falsely Accused.  
**

* * *

Jose gets out of prison today. I'm happy for him, I truly am, but I still feel a little sad. Most people would call me crazy for feeling like that, considering everyone says he mistreated me, and I hate myself for it too, but I can't control my feelings. I guess, in a way, I love Jose. It doesn't matter all that much now though; he and Guys have already confessed to each other. They've decided to live together once Guys also gets out of here. I hope they have a happy life together, that's all I can wish for at this point.

I watch silently as Jose says his goodbyes, trying to keep my eyes averted. He looks at me for a second, catching my eyes, before he turns and continues over to Guys. I take a deep breath, biting back tears. I faintly hear Jose and Guys talking, or perhaps arguing, about something before the guard calls Jose. He has to call him a few times before Jose finally leaves. The door to the work area closes, and I realize that this was probably the last time I would ever see Jose. I hate that thought, but I push it out of my mind and continue to work.

O.o.O.o.O

It's now free time. I lay, curled up on my bed, soft sobs leaving me. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. I truly am pathetic, I guess. I jump when I hear footsteps outside my cell, and draw my blanket tightly around my body. The footsteps stop, and I hear an easily recognizable voice call out to me.

"Io?" Evan enters my cell, walking over to me and sitting by my head. "Hey, what's wrong kiddo?" Evan's voice is kind, and laced with concern. I smile ever so slightly, sitting up a bit and wiping my tears away.

"It's nothing, Evan..." My reply comes out as a small, miserable whisper, much to my surprise. Well, so much for pretending to be fine.

"Don't lie to me." Evan says, ruffling my hair a bit. "You miss him, huh?" I bite my lip, nodding. Evan sighs. I know he doesn't understand why I love or would miss Jose, all he sees in him is a mean person. Though, I don't really know why I do either, so I can't blame him.

I squeak quietly when Evan's warm arms wrap around me. He strokes my hair gently with one hand, kissing my forehead tenderly. I whimper softly, letting the last of the tears I was holding back free as Evan rocks me ever so slightly. He murmurs comfortingly to me, trying to cheer me up.

"Don't worry too much, okay? Once you get out of prison, you'll have the whole world to find someone better than Jose. And until then, you can always stay with me." I look up at him, tears blurring my vision ever so slightly, as he grins down at me. "I don't want to see you sad anymore, especially not over him. Okay?" I nod, wiping away my tears again. Evan smiles brightly, hugging me tighter before releasing me, ruffling my hair again. "Good. Now, let's go try finding something fun to do before roll-call." I smile at him, nodding and standing up. I follow him out of my cell, somewhat relieved to find something to distract me. I guess I shouldn't worry too much over unrequited love, ne?

* * *

**Damn, that was short ._. Why is it both my Enzai fics are really short? D: Ugh, I don't know, I need to work on making them longer.**

**So, yeah, there's your angsty... ness... **

**Yeah, I threw in a little, minor (_minor_) Evan x Io, because I personally find that couple quite adorable too ;)**

**Okay, yeah, I'm really gonna stop talking now. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please review :)  
**


End file.
